


Restless

by KimsOTPs



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Caretaking, Consensual Kink, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimsOTPs/pseuds/KimsOTPs
Summary: There has always been a restlessness, almost like a mental itch you can’t scratch, in Seungri, even as a child. He and his family had hoped that it would get better when Seungri got to live out his dream and perform. But, it only got worse, and it caused a lot of trouble for the youngest of BIGBANG, as the issue caused him to act out and rebel. Over the years, Seungri starts to overwork himself to exhaustion every day to try and subdue some of the restlessness. During their 2017 tour, Jiyong notices that there is something wrong with the maknae, and he becomes worried. After keeping a close eye on Seungri, Jiyong comes to a solution and helps out his maknae.
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Kudos: 40





	1. Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Don't want to read something positive about Seungri, please click out and find something else.
> 
> I'm posting a few fics that I have on AFF, these are older and posted in the last few months.
> 
> This is my first Nyongtory fic, I hope I have done them justice.
> 
> Please feel free to point out any mistakes, English isn’t my first language, and don’t hesitate to give me constructive criticism. 

There has always been a restlessness, almost like a mental itch you can’t scratch, in Seungri, even as a child. His parents put him on sports to try and calm him down a bit, which only worked a little. Once it became clear that Seungri wanted to be a performer, they all hoped that once he succeeded and got into BIGBANG, that he would be calmer. Since he now had the thing he wanted most in life to put all his energy into.  
  
Unfortunately, it didn’t. The restlessness only seemed to get worse, and no matter what Seungri tried, nothing helped. He tries to keep it from his parents, as not to worry them. The young man feels like he has caused enough distress for his parents already.  
  
But he can’t contain the excessive energy, and after hitting puberty he can’t help but act out and sometimes what he does or says is out of line. Although the younger man doesn't understand it, the restlessness lesses somewhat when he is getting lectured and punished.  
  
Over time, Seungri tries to get rid of that itch like anxious feeling, but nothing has worked, and in the reading he has done, Seungri has never come across something similar to his situation. And if he is completely honest, he is afraid of asking people about it and then find out that there is something wrong with him, and that he is the only person who suffers from it.  
  
What if people will hate him, be disgusted with him, because there is something wrong with him and not want to associate with him. It could ruin BIGBANG’s future in the industry. What if his hyungs will hate him, Seungri can’t imagine not having them in his life anymore, that happening will break him.  
  
So, the young man tries to be as busy as he can, occupied enough so that he wouldn’t want, or have the energy, to be argumentative or unruly and go against what other people want from him. And prevent others from prying and looking into what is going on with him.  
  
Most people don’t support him branching out, but Seungri knows it’s this, or the arguments will only get worse, and he doesn’t want the people important to him, like his hyungs, to be disappointed in him or even come to dislike him for his behaviour. Seungri gladly takes the doubtfull, disapproving comments and criticism, and take some risks while learn and grow from them and get along better with the people in his life.  
  
And, on top of that, Seungri feels that he needs to bring something to the table, his hyungs already can do everything, acting, writing, singing, dancing, and rapping, he can’t do better than them in that, in his mind. So, he hopes that maybe he can do something with businesses, and not depend on the group for success.  
  
During BIGBANG tours, Seungri can’t work on as many things as he usually would, the concerts and rehearsals take up a lot of his time, and they take priority. Although the younger man doesn’t often sleep that much, he needs to be rested enough to be as energetic as he can, as it’s expected of him, and to not make mistakes on stage.  
  
But that causes the restless feeling to get worse with every show. Seungri keeps telling himself that he just has to hold out for a little longer before he can go back to overworking his brain and body into exhaustion and a small reprieve from the buzzing mental itch. He just has to hold out a little longer, he **_has_** to; otherwise he feels like he’ll go crazy.   
  
Jiyong starts noticing that there is something wrong, it’s not just Seungri having excess energy or wanting more attention from his hyungs, staff, or the audience. There is a look in Seungri’s eyes that worries him. He noticed something being off with the maknae before, but he never thought much of it, just assumed it was from the stress they were all feeling. But this time it feels different and more pressing.  
  
So, the leader keeps a close eye on the younger man, and it suddenly clicks in his head.  
  
The leader can’t believe he didn’t notice it sooner. Seungri has an almost desperate, crazed look in his eyes, his eyes getting more wild and unfocused the longer the tour goes on. And Jiyong is now pretty sure what is going on, and it seems like he might have figured it out before Seungri has.  
  
He doesn’t know the whole situation, but Jiyong knows Seungri well, and this ‘issue’ seems to be connected to other things in their lives. And, the more he thinks about it, the more moments come up, and Seungri’s problem makes more and more sense.  
  
Seungri has gotten criticised, even before joining BIGBANG, no matter if the younger man actually did anything wrong, and he’s always the one getting punished, even if others were also involved. Sure, Seungri has a habit of pushing boundaries, when he was younger he did come across as disrespectful to his elders and seems to have issues reading social situations, causing more irritation. But a lot of times he was called out, and singled out, unfairly.  
  
The younger man always got the shortest parts in songs and music video’s, the company not believing that Seungri would be able to sing, dance and act the parts well enough, and they felt that the public wouldn’t be interested in hearing or seeing him. That was taken to the extreme that even **_if_** it’s Seungri’s part, the other four get camera time. Jiyong saw through what the company was doing and made sure that the parts he felt were going to be popular would be perfect for Seungri’s voice, so the younger man would get to shine, even if they were short.  
  
But the leader couldn’t do enough to change the companies mind to let Seungri release more solo music, even though the younger man’s songs did really well on the charts and sold a lot of copies. It hurt Jiyong to see Seungri get discouraged and lose some of his passion for music because of the treatment. Why can’t they see how talented Seungri is, and that he has the potential to get even better?  
  
Another problem Jiyong notices is that many people, from the company, their staff and staff from tv shows, and the general public assume that Seungri is full of himself and thinks as himself as better and feel that he doesn’t have the right to think of himself talented, useful or even wanted. For some reason a lot of people believe they have the right to tell everyone their negative opinion on Seungri, even to the younger man’s face, and feel that their opinion matters, even when they know nothing about music or don’t know the maknae.   
  
There was a time where the maknae let success get to his head, but he learned his lesson and reeled himself in, he is now far from how he was at the time. Jiyong is very proud of Seungri’s growth as a person. Seungri humbled himself and is now an even harder working person. Sometimes the leader thinks that the younger man went too far and sees himself as far below everyone, as inferior and doesn’t have any self-confidence. And it hurts Jiyong when the maknae talks about himself like that, and people agree with him.  
  
As the youngest Seungri is expected to act in a very specific way. And what is expected from him on stage and off stage is different. On stage, he has to be loud, act cute and make the other laugh, act out even. Offstage it’s expected that he is quieter, he can’t decide what to do all that often as he is the youngest even among most of the staff, he still has to fit in a specific role. The leader can see that Seungri struggles with it, but he feels powerless since he can’t make things better for his maknae. Other than treating Seungri as an equal, the rest is how their society is.  
  
Jiyong can’t change the past, and he doesn’t want to stress himself out even more by thinking about things that he could or should have done differently. What he can do is help his maknae right now.  
  
And he is starting to form a plan in his head.  
  
Basically, to Jiyong it seems that Seungri has this restless feeling and this wild and unfocused look in his eyes, because the younger man get’s pushed to his limits, from one extreme to the other, he never fully gets to be himself, and a lot of things Seungri is doing is cut short, or he is stopped from doing that. Almost like everything in the younger man’s life is always just out of reach, and whenever he tries to reach it, he gets punished and gets teased with what he wanted to reach.  
  
And it reminds the leader of getting close to an orgasm, but then not getting to cum. Having no outlet for that buildup, no way of getting rid of all of that energy and feelings. And that build-up happens again, and again, has been happening for years, without ever going all the way down to zero.  
  
An orgasm, sexual release, seems the easiest way of helping the maknae, who doesn’t feel relaxed and sleepy after an orgasm?  
  
They have been dancing around some sexual tension for years, and this makes the perfect opportunity for the leader to justify acting on it. He is 99% sure that the younger man feels the same and will not turn Jiyong down.  
  
What the leader plans to do, needs a little more preparation and he needs to get some things first, but does want to help the younger man now.  
  
After they get off stage, Jiyong corners Seungri and grabs him by the shoulder to walk him to a different part behind stage, where there are fewer people around. Surprisingly, the younger man doesn’t ask where they are going, what Jiyong wants, nor is he trying to shake the leader’s hand off of his shoulder.  
  
Jiyong wonders if Seungri is just distracted and tired from their performance, or if it has something to do with the problem.  
  
Once they get to the bathroom in the back of the hallway, he pushes the younger man against the sink, causing Seungri to let out a yelp in surprise at the aggressiveness.  
  
“You are going to let me help you, I’m not going to force you to do something you don’t want, but we’re not ignoring this any longer.”  
  
Seungri’s brain has always worked fast, and after years of being close, the younger man can read the leader well. Thus he picks up on what Jiyong means with ‘help’.  
  
The leader can see the look in the maknae’s eyes change, the look more focused, and Jiyong can see arousal in Seungri’s face. It’s going perfectly.  
  
Jiyong moves in as close as he can, whole body flush against the other’s body and whispers that Seungri has to put his hands on the sink and that he is not allowed to move them unless the leader tells him.  
  
“Do you understand?”  
  
Seungri nods, and when he meets the leader’s eyes, he seems to be waiting for something. The younger man clears his throat, but it doesn’t help from keeping his voice sound a little strangled.  
  
“Yes, sir, I understand.”  
  
They both feel more aroused by that than they ever expected, and Jiyong can’t keep a smirk from forming. He hadn’t expected Seungri to act submissively by choice. It’s going to be fun and exciting to explore this dynamic more.  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
The leader lets his hands travel over Seungri’s body, slowly slipping them under his shirt, moving up to the younger man’s nipples. As soon as he starts rubbing them with his fingers, he can hear Seungri’s breath hitch. Jiyong knows he has teased the maknae about his nipples, but he likes Seungri’s nipples. To Jiyong, they are cute, and knowing that they are this sensitive is arousing.  
  
He wonders if the younger man could cum from just getting his nipples played with, but that’s something for another day.  
  
Seungri moans softly, he’s biting his lip, in, what Jiyong suspects, an attempt to keep quiet.  
  
“When I have you away from everyone and all to myself, I want to hear you without holding back, hear your pretty voice moan, gasp, and scream.”  
  
“Hyung...” Seungri’s hips jerk forward and then push back against his hyung’s hardening cock.  
  
“You wouldn’t disappoint, I know you’re loud.”  
  
While talking, Jiyong has moved his hands to Seungri’s pants, unbuckling the belt and unzipping the pants. Once he can get one hand inside, he squeezes the younger man’s hard cock.  
  
“You were so cute thinking you were quiet and that we couldn’t hear you moaning and gasping in the shower, jerking off this fat cock of yours.”  
  
Jiyong can see the struggle in Seungri’s face, fighting between feeling scandalised by his hyung’s descriptive words, feeling embarrassed about knowing he had been found out, and arousal from the touches.  
  
“Did you get off on thinking about me hearing you, knowing what you were doing? Did you fantasise about me getting in the shower with you? That I would take care of you like I’m doing now, or maybe that I would suck you off?”  
  
Before the younger man can answer, the leader pulls Seungri’s jeans down to his thighs.  
  
“Look at you, all hard and leaking.” Jiyong rubs his thumb over the growing wet spot on the younger man's underwear. The leader teases the tips of his fingers along Seungri’s length, he loves how responsive his maknae is. Jiyong can hear the younger man’s breath hitch, and Seungri’s cock twitches every time he touches the head.  
  
“You’re so sensitive, are you always this eager?”  
  
The younger man shakes his head.  
  
“No? Is it because of me?”  
  
“Yes, only for you.”  
  
The leader curses under his breath.  
  
“Shit, Seungri. You’re so good for me, my beautiful baby.” Jiyong can’t help himself and turns the younger man’s head with his other hand, he needs to kiss his maknae. Seungri seems to feel the same by the desperate way he moans into the older man’s mouth after they slightly adjust their positions to make it easier to connect their lips.  
  
“Although I would love to see how wet and desperate you can get for me, you’ve been so obedient, and good boys get rewarded.”  
  
That’s not the only reason for Jiyong, the longer they take, the bigger the chance of someone coming to look for them. And he is not sharing this open and vulnerable Seungri with anyone.  
  
“Please, hyung.” The younger man sounds breathless.  
  
Jiyong pulls the other’s underwear down just far enough to release Seungri’s cock. The leader is also getting desperate to get to this part. He teased the maknae about possibly having fantasised about his hyung, but for years Jiyong has thought about doing all kinds of sexual things with Seungri. This is like a dream coming true, he’s finally getting to see Seungri’s hard cock, and he doesn’t have to imagine how it looks anymore.  
  
Seungri has leaked so much that Jiyong’s hand slides along the length without much dragging. Knowing that he made the younger man this exited and desperate to cum, makes Jiyong feel incredibly alive. He doesn’t even feel like this on stage.  
  
“Look at yourself.” Jiyong forces Seungri to look at his own reflection. “You look amazing. So gorgeous.”  
  
The leader sets a slow pace. “Such a pretty cock, nice and thick, perfect length. I’m sure you taste delicious too.”  
  
The younger man’s cock twitches in his hyung’s hand and his hips buck again. Seungri squeezes his eyes shut, and is biting his lip hard to keep quiet. Jiyong lets the other do what he feels comfortable with right now, there is no need to push the maknae more than he already has been. And, Jiyong is doing this so that the younger man will feel better and give him some pleasure and hopefully some rest.  
  
As soon as Jiyong speeds up jerking the other off, Seungri drops his head back onto the leader’s shoulder, leaning his body against Jiyong’s body, completely trusting the older man. And Jiyong feels a warmth spreading inside his chest, he loves it when Seungri let’s go like this.  
  
With his other hand he reaches under Seungri’s shirt to tease a nipple again, Jiyong can’t help himself.  
  
“Hyung, I’m getting close.”  
  
The older man hums in acknowledgement.  
  
“Can I cum? Please.”  
  
Jiyong had been resting his chin on Seungri’s shoulder, and his head jerks back up in surprise to look at the other man in the reflexion. He can feel his own hard cock twitch, where it’s pressed against Seungri’s plush bottom, in arousal from hearing Seungri ask for permission.  
  
“Yes, cum for me, baby. You’ve been so good.”  
  
The leader speeds up his hand movement, bringing Seungri to a shaking, shuddering orgasm. Even though the maknae is biting his lip again, he can’t hold back some breathy, throaty moans as he cums all over the older man’s hand. Jiyong milks out every last drop and doesn’t stop until he can feel Seungri tremble in over-stimulation.  
  
Seungri relaxes as his hyung hugs him from behind and tries to get his brain working again.  
  
It takes him a minute to regain the ability to think, and the first thing Seungri notices is Jiyong’s hard cock pressing against him. He makes eye-contact with the older man.  
  
“Hyung?” Jiyong hums. “Can I suck you off?”  
  
“You don’t have to do anything, Seungri. This was for you, I wanted to take care of you.”  
  
“But I want to. Please. I’ve wanted to for years.” Seungri bites his lip, he hopes his little confession won’t be offputting to the leader.  
  
“So have I. I can’t even begin to count the number of times I pictured you on your knees.”  
  
Jiyong slowly moves his arms and steps away from the other. Seungri quickly redresses as he turns around to face the leader.  
  
As soon as Seungri has buttoned up, he’s on his knees, looking up to his hyung, who is unzipping his own pants. Both are almost desperate for it.  
  
The youngest doesn’t waste a second and takes Jiyong’s long slender cock in one hand, and licks around the flared head a few times. He moans when he gets the leader’s taste on his tongue, and takes Jiyong deeper into his mouth, sucking and making sure to keep working his tongue. Seungri wants to make this as pleasurable as he can make it for the leader. The older man gave him a mindblowing experience, and he hasn’t felt this calm in his head and body in a long time, if ever.  
  
“Ah, Seungri-ya. You feel amazing.” Jiyong combs his finger through the younger man’s slightly damp from sweat hair. “So good, taking such great care of me.”  
  
Seungri looks up through his lashes. “I knew you would look amazing on your knees in front of me. Such pretty eyes, beautiful lips.”  
  
Jiyong trails his hand down to the younger man’s lips, tracing them with his thumb where they’re wrapped around his cock. Seungri feels overwhelmed by all the compliments and breaks eye-contact with the leader. He closes his eyes and just focuses on pleasuring the cock in his mouth.  
  
It doesn’t take long for the older man to get close, he’s been worked up since he got Seungri pinned to the sink.  
  
“I’m close.” Jiyong tries to pull the younger man off of his cock, but Seungri shakes his head, making clear that he wants the leader to cum in his mouth. That pushes Jiyong over the edge, and he cums hard, gasping as he fills the younger man’s mouth.  
  
Seungri swallows as much as he can, as the older man pulls out, but a little has dribbled out the corner of his mouth. Seungri picks up the cum on his chin with a finger and licks it off with a soft moan.  
  
“You never cease to amaze me.”  
  
The younger man suddenly feels shy, but before he can get caught up in his head again, Jiyong leans over and kisses him. It’s a slow and tender kiss. Showing that what they did wasn’t just about sex.  
  
“Do you feel a little better now?” Seungri nods, sincerely feeling better. “Good, I’m glad. I hate seeing you feeling lost.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you or anything.”  
  
“Don’t apologise.” Jiyong pulls the other to his feet and holds Seungri’s hands in his own. “I’m sorry for not noticing something was going on. Let me help you, don’t suffer all by yourself. You mean the world to me, Seungri, and you’ve been my rock, my support so many times. Let me be the same for you.”  
  
The younger man knows that if he tries to speak now, that he’ll cry, so he just nods his head. Jiyong pulls him close and hugs him tightly. “We have a lot to talk about, what’s going on and how I can help you more. I might have some ideas. But for now, let’s go back before someone comes knocking, okay?”  
  
Seungri nods and smiles, of course his leader already came up with something.  
  
Once he steps outside of the bathroom Seungri takes a deep breath, feeling, for the first time in a very long time, that he isn’t drowning. Jiyong holds his hand as they walk back to the others, and the younger man feels like things will only get better from here on.


	2. Resting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains spanking and some light dom/sub moments.

After their bathroom tryst, Seungri had been afraid that Jiyong would change his mind and that he would find the younger man weird, or just not worth the trouble beyond some quick fun. But the leader never acts like that, not even as a joke, and the maknae feels a little guilty for doubting his hyungs feelings and words.  
  
The two have an emotional conversation where Seungri, for the first time in his life, spoke about his issue. What he has been living with, how it has impacted his life and how he has been feeling. The younger man was afraid of coming across as though he was complaining too much and that he was just acting dramatic. But Jiyong listens to Seungri without judging and understands the severity of it all. It has had an impact on pretty much everything in Seungri’s life.  
  
It hurts the older man to know that someone this important to him has been suffering severely, right in front of him, for years. And the leader apologises, but Seungri doesn’t feel like the older man has to apologise, he didn’t know, couldn’t have known because Seungri tried to keep the issue a secret from everyone.  
  
The two are emotionally drained at the end of their talk, and Seungri sleeps in Jiyong’s room that night. They don’t do anything but cuddle as they doze off to some random movie on tv.  
  
After eating breakfast together, Jiyong asks more about Seungri mentioning that when he gets scolded, he felt calmer in his head and body. The younger man explains that, although he never fully understood it at the time, that whenever he was ‘put in his place’, he felt calmer in that moment. There always was a side of him that liked it. And Seungri still feels guilty about that, it made him feel like he was almost dirtying the other person and that he was disrespecting them.  
  
The other side of him felt humiliated to be scolded in front of other people, or sad that he had disappointed someone. There were many times where Seungri didn’t know or understand what he did wrong, and he would feel like a horrible person for not even getting what he had done wrong. The younger man developed anxiety from being worried about doing something wrong, being stupid or annoying or hurting someone, and not knowing he was doing it until it was too late.  
  
If Seungri was being honest, there was also a part of him that would get frustrated or even a bit angry at people for not letting him explain his side. A lot of people assume the worst of him, and it feels unfair. But the insecure side of the maknae thinks that it’s because of his own actions that people see him like that.  
  
Jiyong hadn’t thought of the impact of their treatment of Seungri would ever be that deep, and he feels guilty for assuming that it was okay for him to take a dominating role in their sexual act.  
  
“Did you feel the same with me in the bathroom? You fell into a submissive role easily with me, so I assumed that you were okay with it. I’m sorry Seungri, I never meant to push you like everyone did before.”  
  
“No! It’s not the same, I truly liked it, that was different. You didn’t make feel like I **_had_** to listen to what you wanted me to do. You weren’t cruel or taking your frustration out on me. I trust you and know that you would have stopped if I asked you to.”  
  
“Of course, Seungri. I never want you to feel cornered or forced to go along with what I want.”  
  
“You really didn’t hyung. I know it sounds weird to like being treated like that, but all I know is that part of me likes it and that it makes me feel better in my head for a little while. I never explored it with anyone before, my experience with you was the first time. And it made me feel so much calmer, and I didn’t feel any of the usual guilt.”  
  
Seungri looks so earnest, open, and cute that Jiyong can’t help but grab the younger man and hug him.  
  
“I’m glad that it helped you.”  
  
After a few moments of silence, the leader continues. “I don’t find you liking it weird. I’ve thought of it myself, actually. And, I enjoyed what we did in the bathroom, and I would like to explore that more, with you.”  
  
“So would I, hyung.”  
  
“I don’t want you to feel like I’m controlling or degrading you. Everything has to be something you enjoy, and safe, of course.”  
  
“I trust you, hyung. I know you would never do anything with malicious intent. I don’t know much about dominance or anything like that, but if it’s with you, I’m up for anything.”  
  
“Let me come up with a plan, then. After the tour, so we have all the time we want. I’ll take care of everything. No need for you to get even more thoughts going on in that pretty head of yours.”  
  
Seungri bites his lip, feeling a little shy because of the casually thrown in compliment.  
  
“You’re too busy, hyung. I don’t want to add to your workload or make you feel pressured. People pressure you with all these expectations the time already.”  
  
“You never make me feel pressured, Seungri-ya. But thank you for looking out for me.” The leader is still holding the younger man, and they make eye-contact. He can see the younger man looking down to Jiyong’s lips.  
  
The older man doesn’t need more than that and leans in to kiss his maknae. Seungri kisses back without hesitation.  
  
Jiyong continues talking after breaking the kiss, smiling as the younger man leans his head on the leader’s shoulder.  
  
“How about this; you think about anything you would like to include or something you don’t want to try, we’ll talk things through, and adjust the plan accordingly,.”  
  
“Okay, hyung. I’ll message you if I think of something, but I think that I prefer to have a lot of it be a surprise. I don’t want to overthink ahead of time about how I feel like I should react. And I truly trust your judgement, you know me well.”  
  
The younger man spends another night in Jiyong’s room.  
  
~~~~  
  
Over the next few days, the leader does research, finding out what bondage entails, learning about kinks, dom and sub behaviour. There is a lot that looks interesting, and he makes notes to show to Seungri for when they want to try other things in the future.  
  
Seungri sends him one message after doing some research of his own. For the most part, their ideas add up. But Jiyong is a little apprehensive about Seungri wanting to start it out as the leader punishing the younger man. He doesn’t want it to be the same as an actual punishment and potentially triggering bad memories for Seungri.  
  
But Jiyong can understand why the younger man asks for it to be staged as him punishing the maknae. It’ll most likely help Seungri’s mental health and him to get past it all. So, Jiyong comes up with a plan that will be comfortable for both of them.  
  
~~~~  
  
The younger man is feeling nervous, but not in a negative way. His hyung had told him to come to his house, go to the bedroom, and wait on his knees by the chair. There is a pillow on the floor, Seungri assumes that it’s supposed to be his. He walks over to take a better look at it and laughs. It has a panda on it, it’s definitely meant for Seungri.  
  
Seungri takes his place on the pillow and waits. He’s not sure how long Jiyong is going to make him wait, it’s making him nervous, but he also likes the fact that no matter how much he thinks, he can’t predict what will happen.  
  
The younger man has felt similar before a concert, but this time he knows that he can be himself, no expectations to fit in a specific role, and he’ll get Jiyong’s full attention the whole time.  
  
He doesn’t have to wait all that long for Jiyong to enter the room. The older man looks calm and collected while looking over the younger man’s kneeling form.  
  
“Good to see you managed to be on time for once.”  
  
Seungri catches on quick, this is what Jiyong is using to ‘punish’ the younger man, and switches to play along.  
  
“Yes, hyung. I’m sorry for being late yesterday.”  
  
The leader sighs deeply. “You always say that, but the next time we meet up, you are late yet again. I think you need to learn a lesson.” Jiyong moves to sit in the chair next to the younger man. “Strip.”  
  
“You don’t have to do this, I swear I won’t be late again.”  
  
“It’s happened too many times. You will accept your punishment.”  
  
Seungri pretends to be upset, but strips without hesitation. “Hyung, come on. This really isn’t necessary.”  
  
“Lie face down in my lap. You act like a child, so you will be punished like a child.” Jiyong gestures to his lap.  
  
The younger man pouts while getting positioned on the leader’s lap. It’s a little awkward, neither have done this before, but they manage to make it work.  
  
“So, how many slaps do you think you deserve?”  
  
It takes Seungri a second to get that he’s been asked a question, and he’s confused until he gets why Jiyong is asking him it. They hadn’t discussed this deeply, at the younger man’s request, and Jiyong wants to make sure that Seungri can set his limits.  
  
The younger man startles out of his thoughts when Jiyong gently caresses his thigh.  
  
“I think I deserve one for every year of BIGBANG’s existence.” Seungri wouldn’t be against getting more, but it’s not a smart idea to push either of them beyond their limits or comfort zone on the first time.  
  
“That sounds fair. I will not be holding back. Do you remember the word I send you?”  
  
“Yes, hyung. It’s ‘Barcelona’.”  
  
“Good. You will count every hit out loud. Or I will repeat it until you do.”  
  
“Yes, hyung.”  
  
Jiyong makes the younger man wait a few seconds, building up the tension a little more, before striking down. His eyes are fixed on the jiggle his hand caused. Seungri’s ass is amazing, and it’ll look even better tinted red.  
  
“O-one.”  
  
The next slap is placed on the other cheek. The third and fourth follow quickly. Seungri manages to count them all.  
  
“Good boy. You’re doing well.”  
  
Jiyong gently caresses the slowly heating skin, causing Seungri to gasp and tremble. The leader can feel the younger man’s cock harden against his leg. His own cock is hardening just as quickly.  
  
Having Seungri on his lap, his butt looking so inviting, Jiyong can’t help but touch the exposed skin, dipping his finger in between the cheeks, grazing the younger man’s entrance. Seungri pushes his hips back, seeking more friction. The leader doesn’t want Seungri to set the pace or have control, so he pulls his finger away and spanks the younger man immediately. Seungri whines, feeling a little disappointed that Jiyong didn’t continue.  
  
The leader doesn’t do anything for a while, and the pause is long enough that Seungri is getting tense again. So, Jiyong strikes twice in quick succession, overlapping each other. They caught Seungri off guard, and he gasps out loud. Having them overlap makes them more painful, and the younger man loves it, it’s just what he wanted. After a deep breath, he counts them.  
  
Seungri startles when he feels the other man touch him again, expecting another slap. But this time there is a moist finger sliding between his cheeks. The younger man wants to push back badly, but the last time he did Jiyong pulled away, and he really doesn’t want that to happen again, so he tries to stay as still as possible.  
  
Jiyong pushes the tip of his finger inside the younger man, waiting for Seungri to relax, and pushing in further. His finger is only made wet with saliva, so Jiyong knows he won’t be able to do much, but that fine for right now. They’ll have a chance of doing more, with lube, later.  
  
The leader can hear Seungri moaning low in his throat, Jiyong continues to slowly finger the younger man a little longer, wanting Seungri to be focused on the pleasure and not the upcoming spanks. And, since the maknae is doing well, Jiyong gives him a small reward.  
  
Jiyong slowly pulls out and before the younger man can fully adjust, the leader strikes again for number eight. Seungri is feeling almost drunk from pleasure and pain, and he forgets to count ‘8’.  
  
Jiyong gives the younger man a few seconds longer, understanding that it’s a little overwhelming, but once too much time has passed, the leader spanks him in the same spot, a little harder than the previous times.  
  
“I told you to count. Count, correctly, or I will start from number one again.”  
  
“Eight! I’m sorry, hyung.” Seungri sounds chocked up, so Jiyong waits a little to make sure that the younger man still wants to continue and that it’s not too much, in a bad way.  
  
The younger man doesn’t use his safe word, so the leader continues with the final few hits, not wanting to draw this out longer, Jiyong is feeling sure that both are getting desperate to continue.  
  
Seungri manages to count them perfectly, although he does sound breathless and close to tears. Jiyong can’t take his eyes off of the red skin, it looks lovely on the younger man’s slightly tanned skin.  
  
When the leader runs his hand across Seungri’s butt, the younger man hisses since his skin is sensitive. He likes the sensation and can’t help but try and get some friction on his hard cock. When Jiyong notices that the other is trying to get off, he taps Seungri’s thigh.  
  
“No, this isn’t a reward for you. Get up and back on your knees on the floor.”  
  
“Yes, hyung, I’m sorry.” Seungri pouts as he gets off of his leader’s lap. He hisses again once he sits down on his legs and he can feel his cock dribble out more precum.  
  
Seungri looks up at Jiyong, and the older man curses under his breath. The maknae’s face is flushed, and his puppy eyes are shimmering from tears still lingering from the spanking.  
  
“I don’t think you fully grasp the concept of ‘punishment’. It’s not for **_your_** pleasure. Suck me off, and I’ll think about letting you cum at the end. IF you do well enough and behave.”  
  
The younger man nods eagerly, looking forward to getting his hyung’s cock in his mouth again, he loves pleasuring Jiyong. But before Seungri can do anything, Jiyong stands up to get something out of his closet. Seungri can’t see what it is because the leader walks back to stand behind the kneeling man.  
  
“Put your arms behind your back. I don’t trust you to not touch yourself, we all know how eager you can be, so I’m taking precautions.” This was another request from the younger man, being kept from touching himself and having when, and possibly if, he can cum be controlled by the leader.  
  
Jiyong ties Seungri’s hands with a scarf, he doesn’t need to restrain the younger man properly, maybe they’ll experiment further in the future. It’s more about the idea this time.  
  
The leader sits back down in the chair once he is done and undoes his pants far enough the get his cock out. He can see that Seungri is eager, but he wants to tease the maknae just a bit. So, he takes his cock in hand and slowly jerks a few times, smirking at the desperate look on Seungri’s face.  
  
After he feels like he has teased Seungri enough, the older man takes his hand away and spreads his legs. “Go ahead.”  
  
Seungri scrambles forward, having a little difficulty without the use of his hands, but he makes it work and licks from the fabric of the older man’s pants to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head, before repeating the action. He wants to make his hyung’s cock somewhat wet to have it be more comfortable for him to take it down his throat.   
  
When he feels satisfied with it, Seungri works on taking the long cock down his throat. The younger man doesn’t have a strong gag-reflex, and he intends to show it off, hoping to impress the leader.  
  
Jiyong lets Seungri do things at his own pace for a little while. The younger man is good, talented at even blowjobs. But this whole thing is about Jiyong having the control, not the younger man. The leader grabs Seungri’s head in a hand and starts setting the pace.  
  
The younger man accepts it without struggling, and Jiyong has to focus on other things to not cum too quickly. It feels amazing to have Seungri subject to him so easily and trust the leader completely.  
  
The leader switches from a quick and shallow pace to slow and deep. Sometimes sliding in all the way in, down Seungri’s throat and keeping them still, cutting off the younger man’s breathing. And even then the maknae stays relaxed, fully trusting Jiyong to know when to pull out. And the older man makes sure to not go too far, this is about the idea of being pushed, the thrill, not about actual harm.  
  
Seungri’s cock is leaking and twitching without even being touched, clearly very aroused. Jiyong moves his leg and taps his foot against the maknae’s cock. The younger man startles, and his hips buck at finally some attention on his throbbing cock as he moans loudly around his hyung’s cock.  
  
Jiyong laughs, not cruelly, just a little mocking, feeling sure that the younger man will like it, and by the second moan and twitching of Seungri’s cock, the leader was right. “You’re so desperate. Do you get off on serving me?” He pulls Seungri off of his cock.  
  
The younger man takes a big gulping breath before answering. “Yes, hyung. Thank you for allowing me.”  
  
“So polite. Since you’ve been doing well, you have deserved to be fucked.” The older man stands up, pulling Seungri by the shoulder to help him up and walks him to the bed.  
  
“Get on the bed, on your knees.” It would cause Seungri’s face to be pushed into the bed, since his hands are still tied, but this isn’t about the younger man’s comfort. And that is exactly what Seungri wants. He’s so aroused by this all that he feels like a single touch to his cock would be enough to make him cum.  
  
Jiyong grabs the lube on his nightstand and puts some on his fingers as he gets behind the younger man. The leader doesn’t waste any time and pushes a finger in, the younger man accepts it easily and after moving the first finger in and out a few times, Jiyong adds a second.  
  
He moves a little slower, not wanting to hurt the younger man. But Seungri is relaxed after a minute and Jiyong scissors both fingers while pumping them in and out. He adds more lube to his fingers and repeats the process. Once he feels that the younger man is ready, Jiyong applies lube to his cock.  
  
Jiyong takes Seungri’s hip in one hand while lining his cock up with the younger man’s entrance with the other. The head slips in after a little resistance and as soon as he pushes in further, Seungri moans loudly. This is what the maknae has dreamed about for years, he finally has his hyung’s cock inside of him. And none of his fantasies ever came close to how good this feels. If Seungri died now, he would die happily.  
  
Once the leader bottoms out, he stays still for a bit to gather himself. Seungri tries to push back in hope to get the older man to move. Jiyong slaps a still slightly red cheek, making Seungri gasp. “Do I have to remind you who is in charge again?”  
  
“No, hyung. I’m sorry, your cock just feels so good, I couldn’t help myself. It won’t happen again.”  
  
“You’re forgiven. It better not happen again.”  
  
After that, Jiyong starts to move, pulling out almost all the way before slowly pushing in fully. He builds towards a steady pace and then angles to try and find Seungri’s prostate.  
  
“Hyung!”  
  
Jiyong doesn’t have to try long to find it by Seungri’s outburst. The leader sets an almost bruising pace, holding the younger man’s hips in place with a strong grip, making sure to keep the same angle.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Seungri to beg to be allowed to cum. “Hyung, please, can I cum?”  
  
The leader ignores the request, he’s not ready to end this just yet.  
  
Eventually, Seungri’s begging is reduced to just ‘please’. When Jiyong feels his own orgasm slowly build-up, he unties the younger man’s hand. “Make yourself cum.”  
  
Seungri can’t get a hand to his cock quick enough, but he remembers to thank his hyung before he takes his throbbing cock in hand. “Thank you, hyung.”  
  
A few seconds later the younger man is cumming hard, moaning and gasping loud enough that Jiyong is glad he doesn’t have any neighbours live close by. Feeling Seungri tighten even further, pushes the leader over the edge too, cursing under his breath, as he fills the younger man with his cum.  
  
They both need a few minutes to come down and calm their breathing. Jiyong is the first feeling human again and pulls out, eyes drawn to the still slightly twitching entrance. He moves Seungri to lay on his side and caresses the maknae’s face.  
  
“I’m proud of you, baby. You did so well, took your punishment like a good boy. If only you could have seen yourself, kneeling in front of me, flushed face, leaking cock. So beautiful.”  
  
Seungri hides his face in his hands out of embarrassment. Jiyong pulls the hands away and kisses the younger man and hugs him close after he lies down too.  
  
“I mean it, Seungri. You’re amazing, I couldn’t ask for more. You’re the whole package, ideal sized cock, amazing ass, gorgeous face, incredibly talented, you’re kind and generous. I’m honoured to know you and that you trust me enough to do all this.”  
  
“Hyung...” Seungri isn’t sure what to say, he feels happy to hear his hyung say all that. He might not believe it himself, but Seungri knows Jiyong wouldn’t lie to him and just tell him that to make him feel good about himself.  
  
“Ssshhh. You don’t have to say anything. Just relax and let me clean you up, let me take care of you, okay?”  
  
That was one thing Jiyong had insisted on, that he would be allowed to take care of Seungri after the ‘punishment’ was done. So, Seungri nods, feeling warm at how sweetly Jiyong smiles at him.  
  
Seungri feels relaxed, happy, and his head feels calm. While the leader is wiping both their cum off of his body, he can feel his eyes droop closed. There is no way he can stay awake, and for the first time in a long, long time, he’s fine falling asleep. He knows there is nothing to worry about with his leader taking care of him.


End file.
